


Swoon Baby Starry Nights

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry posts pictures of himself on Tumblr. Louis takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon Baby Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been quite a while since I've posted a fic this long! This is my first time doing a challenge like this and I'm quite proud of myself for completing it. There were a few days here and there where I thought I'd never make it. This is also my first time writing daddy kink. It's pretty mild in comparison to other daddy kink fics I've read, but I wanted to give it the old college try! 
> 
> Just a few other notes: 
> 
> * Thank you to my bestest friend in the entire world [Colleen](calicen.tumblr.com) for giving it a once over and assuring me it was not, in fact, terrible. 
> 
> * my tumblr is [Right Here](moutonrose.tumblr.com)
> 
> * Harry and Louis' age difference is 5 years. Harry is 20 and Louis is 25.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and thank you to the organizers of Mini Bang! I'm really glad I did it!

Before Harry takes pictures for his blog he gets himself in the mood. He puts on cute undies, gyrates to sexy music, and turns on his mood lighting. He’s currently dancing to Everlasting Light by the Black Keys as he sets up his tripod. 

He’s had a tumblr for a while now. It started off as a place for him to look at photography and post some of his own, but it’s morphed. It started as him occasionally posting selfies and transformed into him posting artistic nude photos of himself daily. 

Harry has always been comfortable with nudity.  For as long as he can remember his mother has called him Nature Boy due to this affinity. The first time he’d posted a suggestive photo of himself he hadn’t even thought twice. Everyone he knows has seen him naked at least once. What’s a few hundred more people?

Today he’s got on a pair of skimpy briefs that accentuate his generous bulge and make his ass look cute. He fiddles with the self-timer and adjusts all the setting before getting into position. He starts out on his knees, legs spread a little with a hand trailing down his stomach. He bites his lip and lowers his head so his curls cover his eyes.  He takes tons more shots that night in various stages of undress. A few teasing ones with a thumb hooked into the band of his briefs tugging ever so slightly, a few from behind of his briefs pulled down under his ass, and more than a few of him leaning down on his elbows with his bare ass up in the air.

When he’s satisfied with what he’s gotten, and more than just a little wound up, he puts all of his photography stuff away, gets ready for bed, jerks off, and passes out.

 

*

Harry wakes up the next day to a giggle and a body flopping next to him, and then another quickly after.

                “Wha?” he asks, still half asleep.

                “I saw your pictures you posted last night you naughty boy,” a soft voice says in his ear.

                “Pezza,” Harry grunts.

                “Hazza” She grunts back mockingly.

                “Aw leave the baby alone, Pez,” another voice says.

                “Yeah,” Harry says, “what Zayn said. Leave me alone.”

This is a common occurrence in their flat. Zayn and Harry have known each other since well before Uni and have been there for each other through everything. Perrie, when she came along, fit seamlessly into their lives.   Perrie reminds Harry of his sister in some ways. It’s also comforting to have a female presence in the house. He grew up surrounded by all the little touches in a house that indicate women live there. It had a huge impact on Harry as a person.  Growing up in a house with women made him more comfortable with his feminine side.  Now it’s his panties in the washing and his millions of lotions and potions in the bathroom.  Perrie’s lips on his cheek bring him back to the present.

                “Wakey wakey, princess,” she says with a smile “I want breakfast.”

Harry whines.

                “Make it yourself.”

                “Harry Edward Styles, you know I hate cooking with a passion. I prefer saucy naked boys cooking bacon in frilly aprons.”

                “Who am I to argue. For you are a queen and I am just a princess.”

                “Damn right,” Perrie says. She smacks what she thinks is his bottom and whoops. “Get up! Breakfast!”

Harry throws the covers off of himself and over Zayn and Perrie, getting up and walking out to the kitchen totally naked.

                “Are you sure you don’t want to invite him to have a three way with us?” Perrie asks Zayn.

                “I’m sure,” Zayn says “It’d inflate his head beyond belief.”

Perrie nods.

                “Too true.”

 

*

Across town at Old Trafford Louis Tomlinson sits in his office looking over mockups for the next ad campaign for Man U.  He looks out of the large windows down at the field where the team is starting to filter in for practice. Louis grew up on Manchester United.  They’ve always been his favorite team so to say he’s got his dream job would be a huge understatement. After graduating with a double major in sports management and marketing, he worked his way up through the industry to be where he is today: 25 and working for Manchester United as part of their marketing team.

He sighs and takes a sip of his tea, pulling out his red pen to mark up what needs to be changed.  As far as work days go, his day is exceedingly normal.  Edit mockups, call various printers to make sure the next set of ads is coming along, talk with his bosses about mock ups. All in a day’s work for Louis. All while being able to look down at the pitch and see one of the most famous football teams in the world practice.

*

When Louis gets home, he sighs and puts his briefcase down by the door. His roommate Jesy is already home and has food set out on the table for them.

                “Honey you cooked!”

                “I didn’t cook jack shit,” Jesy says with a snort. “Akbar’s did. I just paid and set it out on plates.”

                “Good enough for me,” Louis says. He presses a kiss to her cheek before walking into his bedroom to change.

He strips and hangs his suit, pulling on a pair of sweats and not bothering with a shirt. He slides into his favorite slippers and shuffles into the kitchen to eat. 

*

Harry’s posts get an impressive amount of notes. The one he made last night has got a good number so far, which he’s pleased with. As he’s checking to see who has been reblogging, a username catches his attention.

**Daddysprincess** has reblogged your picture

Harry’s eyes boggle out of his head.  Being on tumblr has certainly made him more aware of certain subcultures, but this one in particular has always eluded him.  He’s open to learning about different things though so he clicks on her blog and gives it a look.

*

Harry doesn’t know how long he spends looking through various daddy kink themed blogs, suffice to say he’s discovered a kink he never knew he had. He’s achingly hard in his underwear and wants nothing more than to come. Perfect time, he decides, for a photo shoot.   

He sets up his tripod and camera as quickly as possible, flicks on the fairy lights around his bed, and starts to pose as the camera timer flashes red.

The end result an hour later are some of the filthiest pictures he’s taken to date.  He’d actually jerked off on camera and now has a series of stills to show for it. The picture he ends up going with for his post that night is one of him on all fours. He’s holding himself up on one of his forearms, and holding his cock with his other hand. He’s at a bit of an angle so his ass is on display, as well as the hand on his cock. His head is bowed and his bottom lip is between his teeth.

When he’s making the tumblr post he feels exhilarated and naughty. He types out a caption and hits the post button before he can change his mind.  

 

*

It becomes his most popular post ever.  It circulates all over the site rapidly and soon his inbox is flooded with messages from all kinds of people offering all sorts of things.  

*

Louis has had a tumblr for a few years now. He uses it mostly for pictures of footie, music he likes, and more than a few vain shirtless selfies. His shirtless photos are nothing compared to what he’s looking at currently, though.  

He takes in the whole image: the curly hair, the plump bottom lip, the big cock in the boy’s big hand, and his bum up in the air. His cock twitches, coming to life as he looks the whole image over. He gasps when he reads the caption:

**Thenatureboy**

**| _Just a pretty princess looking for a man to call daddy._**

 

Now, it’s not that Louis wasn’t aware of that particular sexual fetish, he was, he just didn’t know it was something he’d ever be into. But seeing this beautiful boy with unreal curls and a beautiful mouth makes him curious. Louis clicks on the boy’s blog and bites his lip as he scrolls, seeing image after image of the boy in various positions.   Perhaps Louis should be embarrassed by how taken he is immediately but he’s too busy squeezing his cock to try and calm his boner down.

Eventually he hits lots of hipster scenic photography and is about to close the window and jerk off, but then he notices that all the photos are of Manchester. The boy lives in Manchester.

                “Well shit” Louis says.

*

Harry is trying to clean out his inbox. In the time he slept and then went to class the next day, his post has gotten tons of notes and his inbox is inundated.  He deletes the ones that creep him out and answers a few of the sweet ones. There’s one that especially catches his attention.

**AssandSass:**

**Hello :) I just spend an embarrassing amount of time on your blog looking at all your pictures. You’re gorgeous of course but the way you capture Manchester in is really striking. It’s clear you love it very much. (I love it as well.)**

 

Harry smiles at that, biting his lip as he clicks on the boy’s url to check his blog out. The layout is pretty basic and the first photo that’s been reblogged is one of David Beckham playing footie. Harry scrolls through the multitude of footie pictures, music, and random funny posts with a grin on his face. He stops when he gets to a picture of a boy wearing grey sweatpants and a snapback with the brim flipped up a bit. He’s got tattoos on his chest and is biting his lip as he looks in the mirror he’s taking the picture in. His blue eyes stand out against his tan skin and brown hair.

                **AssandSass**

No ass today. All sass though.

Harry barks out a laugh. Hot and funny. Oh yeah, Harry’s going to respond to this one.

**Thenatureboy**

**Hiiiiii. You’re too sweet. I just take photos of stuff I like around the city. Nothing special :) You are though! You’re one to talk mister. You’re stunning! Do you live in my fair city?**

Harry smiles, satisfied with his reply. He switches back to the tab with the boy’s blog and stares at the picture more. The boy’s stubble along with his slight smattering of chest hair is almost too much for Harry to take.  He’s got an air of confidence around him that Harry can’t ignore. Harry bites his lip and feels himself getting hard again.  He’s glad he didn’t bother to get dressed after his last round. 

Harry tries to occupy himself while he waits for the boy to respond. A few minutes later after some useless puttering he sees a little red notification and clicks it faster than he cares to acknowledge.

**AssandSass:**

**;) wouldn’t you like to know.**

Harry whines when he sees that response.

                “Better go for the throat,” he mumbles.

He takes a picture of himself pouting pitifully and attaches it to a private response.

                **Thenatureboy:**

**Tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssseeeee.**

He grins as he sends it off, pleased with himself. The next response comes even quicker.

                **AssandSass:**

**Can’t say no to a pretty pout ;) I do live in Manchester. Right near Old Trafford.**

Harry gasps at that. How he missed someone that hot living only a 20 minute car ride from him he’ll never know. He and this guy have been right under each other’s noses the whole time. Harry feels like he’s been cheated out of what would undeniably be hot sex.

**Thenatureboy:**

**:O I live in Salford! So close. Can’t believe a gorgeous guy like you has been right under my nose all this time.**

 

**AssandSass**

**I could say the same for you! Can’t believe I haven’t seen your pretty curly head around the city.**

Harry smiles and blushes. He’s always been a sucker for a compliment like that.

                **Thenatureboy**

**Aww. You think I’m pretty?**

Harry bites his lip as he opens the next message.

                **AssandSass**

**Very pretty. ;) I’ve seen enough of you half naked to make an informed decision.**

 

Harry giggles at that. He smirks as he types out his next response.

                **Thenatureboy:**

**No fair! I’ve only seen one photo of you. How do I know you’re not wrinkly and old?!**

*

Louis looks down at himself, trying to decide if he wants to take a photo of himself or find a more presentable one on his computer.  He shrugs and decides to just take a photo as is so he opens up his photobooth and holds his cup of tea to his mouth, sipping and making what he hopes is a cute face into the camera.  He attaches it in a reply with a simple smiley and sends it off. 

Over across town Harry opens it and squeals a bit.

                “PEZZA LOOK AT THIS CUTE BOY!”  He yells.

He hears a thump and then the pounding of feet. Perrie comes up and rests her chin on Harry’s bare shoulder.

                “Oh my gosh,” Perrie says, “He’s sooo so cute!”

Harry nods enthusiastically.

                “So, so cute. And look at this photo!”

Harry flips to the selfie on his tumblr and Perrie makes a sound of approval.

                “Very  nice,” She says. “Have you been messaging him?”

Harry nods.

                “He messaged a little bit ago. Apparently he lives in Manchester.”

                “Well well. How did we miss him?”

Harry  shrugs.

                “He lives by Old Trafford,” Harry says.

                “Oooh,” Perrie says “A rich boy!”

Harry giggles.

                “Maybe,” he quiets and then smiles softly at his computer. “I’ve got to write a response back.”

                “I’ll leave you to it,” Perrie says with a smile. She drops a kiss to his shoulder before walking out of his room, closing the door behind her. 

                **Thenatureboy**

**You’re DEFINITELY not old and wrinkly ;) More like young and cute!**

He sends it off with a smile. Flirting with cute boys always puts him in a good mood.

*

Louis smiles as he reads the reply.

                **AssandSass**

**I’m glad you think so. :) You’re very very adorable too.**

*****

Harry giggles at that. This guy sure knows how to pour on the charm.

                **Thenatureboy**

**Pretty AND adorable? You sure know how to make a princess feel special…..(wait…what was your name again?)**

*****

**AssandSass**

**Louis. My name is Louis. And Princess? Well well. I had no idea I was speaking to royalty. Princess….(I showed you mine, you show me yours….your name that is)**

*****

**Thenatureboy**

**I’m not just A princess. I’m THE princess. Harry. Princess Harry ;)**

*****

Louis smiles at that, charmed. Harry. He yawns into his fist as he thinks of what to write next. He doesn’t want to cut the conversation short but his body has other plans.

                **AssandSass**

**Well Princess Harry, this commoner has to go to sleep. Busy day at work and all that. Talk to you soon hopefully :)**

*****

Harry pouts at his computer screen as he reads the message. He was having so much fun flirting he didn’t realize how much time had passed.  

                **Thenatureboy**

**Boooo. Also you’re far from a commoner. You look like prince charming :) Sleep well, your majesty.**

Harry sends the message off, makes sure he’s following Louis, and then reblogs Louis’ selfie with the caption ‘look at this sexy boy ;)’   He turns off his computer for the night and goes about his bedtime routine.  He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, dreaming of feathery brown hair and blue eyes.  

*

Louis wakes up and stretches before getting out of bed to shower before work. He walks naked to the bathroom, ignoring Jesy’s catcall as he walks past her.  

Once he’s showered and ready for work he walks into the kitchen to make himself a cuppa and get some food.

                “You look smiley,” Jesy comments.

Louis nods.

                “I am smiley.”

                “It’s too early for you to be smiley. I know for a fact you didn’t get laid last night. What gives?”

                “Met a cute boy,” Louis says.

                “Tell me more! Tell me more! Like, does he have a car?” Jesy blinking her eyes cartoonishly as she flicks her ponytail back and forth.

Louis laughs a little at that, pushing her shoulder.

                “His name is Harry, he’s kind of tumblr famous, he lives in Manchester, he’s got a huge cock, and he told me last night that he is not A princess, but THE princess.”

Jesy blinks.

                “Are you sure he’s real?

                “Oh, he’s real.”  Louis assures her.

                “And he’s not a creep?”

                “Not in the least.”

                “So are you going to flirt mercilessly until it’s not weird to ask him out?”

                “Oh yeah.”

*

                “You’re going to ask him out right?” Perrie asks.

                “Of course,” Harry says, “I just want to get to know him a little better.”

                “That makes sense,” Zayn says.  

Perrie smiles and pinches Harry’s cheek.

                “My princess is all grown up! Flirting with boys on tumblr!”

Harry giggles and flutters his eyelashes. Perrie smiles at him affectionately and ruffles his curls.

                “Finish up your brekkie your majesty; we’ve got to get on our way to class.”

Harry and Perrie go to school at The Manchester College, just about a 15 minute drive from their flat. Harry for professional cookery and Perrie for hair and beauty management. Harry’s been working at a local bakery in Manchester for a while now, and the old couple that own it want him to take it over when they’re ready to retire. Harry was thrilled at the prospect and decided that he would take the cookery track at college so he could be as prepared as possible for all aspects.

He met Perrie in one of the student lounges on campus. Perrie had been looking for a table to study at and Harry’s was the only one with an empty chair. The two became fast friends, spending their time in between classes together studying and getting lunch together.

Perrie and Zayn had hit it off from the moment Harry introduced them with a knowing smirk on his lips. Cut to two years later and the three of them share a flat in Salford that’s 15 minutes from Harry and Perrie’s campus one way, and 15 minutes from the art school where Zayn goes the other way. It’s a perfect little slice of heaven for the three of them. Harry was worried he’d feel awkward living with his two best mates who happen to be dating, but Perrie and Zayn aren’t obnoxious about PDA, so it’s cool.

Harry’s been single for a while now. He’d had boyfriends here and there, but none of them had been especially serious. Now he’s a junior at uni and has been single for quite a while. He hadn’t really missed being in a relationship at all. He was very fulfilled by his school and work life, as well as his relationship with all of his friends. He can’t deny that flirting with Louis last night had been exhilarating though.  It could go nowhere. Or it could go somewhere. Wherever it’s headed, Harry is going to ride it out and have fun. It’s been too long since a cute boy made him feel special.  

*

                “People meet on the internet all the time,” Jesy says with a shrug, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

                “I know,” Louis says “But I barely know him and I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s seriously throwing a huge wrench into my work day.”

 

Louis and Jesy sometimes call each other during their lunch breaks to catch up on their day. It’s a cute little best friend tradition they’ve had since before they lived together.  Louis is at Old Trafford eating lunch in his office as Jesy walks around the Burlesque club she manages doing some repairs and redecorating.

Jesy snorts out a laugh as she organizes some costumes.

                “Listen; if you can’t stop thinking about it just go with it. Get to know him a little more, ask him on a date, and if it doesn’t go well don’t have a cow over it.”

                “Sage advice, Jessica.” Louis deadpans.

                “Oh shut it,” Jesy says. “Go message your boy.”

                “Yeah yeah,” Louis says. “I’ll see you later.”

                “Bye, love.”

Louis sighs and takes a bite of his sandwich before opening the tumblr app on his phone. He goes to Harry’s blog and sends him a message.

                **AssandSass:**

**Good day darling I hope your day is going well. I hope I don’t sound like a creep if I say I can’t stop thinking about you.**

Louis’ hand is shaking as he hits send. He puts his phone away and tries not to think about it for the rest of the day.  Hopefully Harry won’t think he’s some desperate creeper douche.

*

Harry’s had quite a busy day at school. He’d been working on pastry dough in his baking  class and a new meat dish recipe for one of his other classes. After coming home, showering, making dinner, and spending some time with Zayn and Perrie, he was finally alone in his room for the night. The first thing he did was strip naked and then climb into bed with his computer, Happy to finally be able to wind down.

His heart thumps wildly when he sees he has messages on tumblr. He tries to check each one by one but ends up getting restless and scrolls down until he sees the one he wants to see.  He reads Louis’ message with butterflies in his stomach. He bites his lip and giggles wildly at the feeling he gets when he thinks about Louis’ face and his body and how sweet he was the night before when he first messaged Harry.

                **Thenatureboy**

**Louis oh my goodness! I’m blushing so hard right now you have no idea. I thought about you a lot today too! Felt like a proper blushing schoolboy.**

Harry can’t help but smile like a dope as he sends the message off. He snaps a picture of himself smiling shyly and looking down. His eyelashes cast shadow on his pretty pink cheeks. He posts it on his tumblr with the caption.

                **Blushing butterfly princess.**

*

When Louis sees Harry’s picture he knows immediately that he has to respond with one of his own. He takes a picture of himself shirtless at his computer, backwards cap on his head. He’s got a cheeky smile of his face.

**Met a boy cute as can be.**

*

Across town Harry squeals when he sees the picture. Perrie’s feet thump through the apartment.

                “WHAT DID HE DO NOW?” She calls.

                “COME SEE!”

Perrie smacks his shoulder excitedly.

                “Oh my god Harry you have him wrapped around your finger.”

                “He’s soooo cute,” Harry sighs. “Cute and sexy”

                “You should definitely date him.”  Perrie says.

                “I should DEFINITELY date him.” Harry agrees.

*

Over the next week Harry and Louis message each other over tumblr and post selfies for each other.  Harry looks forward to seeing Louis’ messages at the end of a long school day, and Louis loves to break the monotony of his work day by sending Harry silly messages. He hasn’t told Harry where he works or anything yet, but Harry knows that Louis works in an office. 

One day, about three weeks into their online friendship, Louis messages Harry.

                **AssandSass**

**Hope this doesn’t sound too creepy but I’d love to get your number so we can text. It’d be much less suspenseful than refreshing tumblr every five minutes!**

He adds his phone number at the end of the message and hits send. He shuts his computer off after that, walking out into the living room to spend some time with Jesy.

                “I asked him for his number,”

                “Ooh,” Jesy says eyes bright, “What did he say?”

                “I um. I don’t know,” Louis says sheepishly, “I got nervous and shut my computer as soon as I sent the message. I attached my number in the message though so if he wants to text me I suppose I’ll know right away.”

                “Good point,” Jesy says “It’d be worse if you sat there looking at your computer all night anyway.”

Louis nods. He shuffles into the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

                “I hate when you’re mopey, Tominson.” Jesy says with a pout.

                “I’m sorry mama,” Louis says “I’m just nervous.”

                “Well make your tea and then come over here and help me sift through headshots.  I’ve got some girls moving to London and I need to replace them.”

Louis smiles softly at her and nods. He grabs a bag of chamomile and pops it into his favorite tea mug and pours the water once the kettle shuts off. He settles himself next to Jesy on their plush couch and spends the rest of the night helping her make piles of headshots.  

*

A little bit later when Louis is in bed, his phone goes off next to his head. It’s a number he doesn’t know.

                **Hiiiiiii. It’s Harry <3 **

Louis’ eyes widen and he shoots up. His hands shake as he tries to unlock his phone. Something about this feels incredibly important to him. He can’t fuck it up.  He saves Harry’s name in his phone, tacking the crown emoji onto the end of it. He takes a deep breath as he writes back.

                **Hi :) so glad you texted, babe !**

*****

Across town, Harry smiles and giggles into his phone.

                “Babe,” He says to himself happily.

He wonders what Louis’ voice would sound like saying his name, calling him babe. He hopes that soon he’ll be able to know.  

                **I’m glad you gave me your number! Now I don’t have to use all my data checking my inbox!**

Louis smiles into his phone, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him he needs to sleep.

                **Well I figure after talking every day for three weeks straight it was about time we took it to the next level and started texting! Silly to keep messaging on tumblr when we live in the same city!**

Harry’s nerves kick up just then. Sometimes he forgets Louis lives in Manchester. That he’s out there so close to Harry that they could meet in tescos or in a bar somewhere.  

                **That we do! We’ll have to hang out some time. ;)**

Harry waits anxiously to see what Louis responds with, hoping Louis wants to hang out with him too.

                **Just hang out? Darling I want to sweep you off your feet.**

Harry giggles excitedly when he reads Louis’ texts. He’s had more than a few vivid dreams about Louis taking him out for fancy dinners and then ravaging him afterwards on a fluffy bed littered with rose petals.

                **I’ve never been swept off my feet.** Harry types **No one’s ever treated me like the princess I am :(**

Louis pulls his lip into his mouth as he reads the text, his brows furrowing. 

                **Oh no :( We can’t have that. Have you never had a boyfriend before or have they all just been rubbish?**

Harry shifts in bed, scratching his belly before typing out another message to Louis.

                **There have only been 2 but they were both rubbish. :(**

**Poor baby :(**

Harry nods to himself as he reads the text. He opens his camera and flops onto his tummy, kicking his feet up behind him. He’s naked and he gets a little bit of his bare bum into the frame but he doesn’t much care. Louis’s seen all the pictures he’s posted on his tumblr. Knows what he looks like on all fours with his hard dripping cock in his hand.  He pouts and widens his eyes and adds a couple of sad face emojis. 

When Louis sees the picture he nearly flops off of his bed. This boy was such a tease. Louis takes in his legs and his cute bum and his beautiful green eyes. He’s blown away by how pink and shiny and pretty his lips are.

                **Oh princess. Lemme take you out sometime and make you smile.**

Harry bites his lip.

                **I’d love that.**

He sends it before he can second guess it.

*

Harry and Louis end up talking a little bit more that first night they text, but they don’t broach the subject of dating after Harry tells Louis that he’d love to go out with him.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Louis text almost incessantly. The two of them have the silliest conversations about work and home life and everything in between. Louis tells Harry all about Jesy and her burlesque club, and sends him photos of his view of Man U practicing just outside his office window. In return Harry sends him photos of the cakes he bakes at work and the dishes he makes at school in his other cookery  classes. He tells him all about Zayn’s latest project for school and Perrie’s adventures in beauty school.

They don’t talk about going out together until a month after their first conversation. Louis hasn’t texted Harry all day. He’d had a very important meeting at work that resulted in Louis getting a promotion. He’d been at Old Trafford for two years now working with his nose to the grindstone to turn out quality copy and ad campaigns. It’s amazing to have his work recognized. To know it’s all paying off.

He spends all day with his bosses getting details on what his new duties will be. He gets to take on bigger campaigns now. Ones that will be seen nationally. He gets to travel all over to visit with other football teams to meet their ad teams and see what their strategies are.

It’s the opportunity of a lifetime and as soon as he drops his briefcase by the door when he walks into his and Jesy’s flat, he pulls his phone out and texts Harry.

                **Sorry for the lack of texts today, doll. Got a promotion at work!**

Harry’s at home lounging on the couch with Perrie and Zayn. Harry insisted on them watching a Nigella Bites marathon because he’d also had a very long tiring day. He smiles when he reads Louis’ good news.

                **Lou that’s fantastic! I am so proud of you! I hope you go out with Jesy and celebrate!!!!!**

Louis’ in his room undressing when he gets the response. He smiles happily as he reads the text. He shucks off his pants and flops down into bed in his just boxer-briefs before he responds.

                **I haven’t told her yet! I’m sure we will. If it’s not too weird I’d love to celebrate with you.**

Louis throws his phone on his bed and walks out to make himself dinner. Jesy is working late at the club tonight so telling her in person will have to wait. 

He shuffles back into his room a bit later with a dinner of grilled chicken and packet steamed veggies. He settles into bed, turns on his television, and watches SKYsports as he eats. He sets his plate down and checks his phone, seeing Harry has responded.

                **Really? Aw Lou that’s so sweet. I’d love to celebrate with you. I’m flattered.**

Louis smiles at that. He pops a piece of chicken in his mouth before responding.

                **Good! I’m not beating around the bush though. It’s totally a date. I’m going to wine you and dine you, darling.**

Harry laughs giddily at Louis’ text.

                “He wants to take me on a date to celebrate his promotion at work. What is my life?”

                “Bloody awesome.” Perrie says absently.

                “Yeah bro,” Zayn says, “that’s awesome. I’m happy for you, H.”

Harry blushes softly.

                “Thanks guys.”

Harry crafts his response carefully.

                **I can’t wait :) When do you want to go? I’ve actually got this weekend free.**

*

Louis reads Harry’s text and then checks his diary to see what he has in store for the weekend.

                **Looks like I’m free too! How about Friday night? I know a great place we can go.**

*

Harry reads Louis’ text and gets more butterflies than ever in his stomach. Friday. He’s meeting Louis on Friday. After months of talking to this boy via text and tumblr he’s finally going to meet him.

**Friday sounds great, Lou! Can’t wait to finally meet you! Are you going to give me clues about where we’re going?**

**_Nah! I’m gonna surprise you. All I can say is that it’s a bit of a nicer place so make sure to dress up a little bit!_**

**Ooh! I can dress up. I love dressing up!**

**_Good! Can’t wait to meet you finally. I’m gonna go to bed now, princess. I’m beat._**

**Night! See you soon :***

*

The rest of the week feels like it crawls by and flies by at the same time, but soon enough it’s Friday and Harry is getting ready for their date. Perrie is flouncing around Harry fluffing at his hair and making sure his outfit looks good. Harry had picked out his outfit days ago and was very pleased with what he’d chosen.  He decided on tight black skinny jeans, a sheer button down shirt, and a black blazer over that.

                “You look so good love,” Perrie gushes as she fixes his curls “He won’t know what hit him.”

                “Hopefully,” Harry says “He’s so hot I want him to like me.”

                “He already likes you,” Perrie says

                “He likes texting me and messaging me on tumblr. I want him to like me in person too.”

                “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

                “Thanks, mum,” Harry says with an eye roll.

Perrie kisses his cheek softly and smiles up at him.

                “Go get your man.”

*

Across town Louis is getting ready with much less fanfare. He’s got on his favorite tight jeans, a white scoop neck shirt, and a black blazer. His hair is soft and flopped over to one side, his beard trimmed but still scruffy.  He pulls out his phone to shoot Harry a text.

                **Be over soon, darling.**

**Can’t wait!** Harry replies soon after.

Louis smiles, excited to finally meet him.

                “Jes! I’m gonna head out!”

                “Let me get a look at you!” Jesy calls.

She catcalls when she sees him.

                “Looking good. Planning on getting any tonight?”

                “Not really,” Louis says “He doesn’t feel like a one night stand.”

                “Fair enough.” Jesy says.

Louis smiles and brushes a kiss to her cheek before walking out the door.

Louis walks down to his black Audi R8 and hops in, setting the GPS for Harry’s address. The drive only takes about 20 minutes and before Louis knows it he’s sitting outside a nice looking brick building with large cement columns flanking wooden double doors. He checks his messages again to make sure he’s at the right place and walks up to the door. He walks to the correct apartment and knocks on the door, whistling and rocking back and forth on his feet. He hears feet thumping and yelling coming from inside. All of a sudden the door is pulled open with a woosh. A petite girl with white blonde hair opens the door.

                “You must be Louis!” She says, out of breath.

                “I am,” Louis says “And you are…?”

                “Oh how rude of me. My name is Perrie. I’m one of Harry’s roomies.”

                “Lovely to meet you, Perrie.” Louis says with a soft smile.

Perrie smiles sweetly at him.

                “Please come in.” Perrie says, opening the door all the way and ushering him in.

The apartment is modest but perfect for students. The living room is warm and open with a huge bay window that the tv stand is sitting in. There’s a very silly looking white shag carpet on the floor and a black sofa and loveseat  rounded out with a coffee table piled high with cook books, fashion books, and comic books.

                “Harry will be out in just a minute. I think Zayn is giving him a pep talk.”

Just then a criminally attractive man with a full beard and hair higher than Louis has ever had walks in.

                “Here’s Zayn!” Perrie says.

  
Zayn fits himself to Perrie’s side and kisses her cheek.  He holds out a hand to Louis.

                “Zayn,” He says “Harry’s other roommate.”

                “Lovely to meet you, Zayn.”

Just as Louis is about to make small talk with the two of them, Louis sees Harry step into the doorway. Louis’ breath whooshes out of his body when he sees him.

                “Wow,” He says out loud, unable to control his reaction.

Harry is 10 million times more beautiful in person and Louis wants to throttle Perrie and Zayn for not warning. Harry blushes and looks at his toes bashfully.

                “I could say the same about you,” Harry says sweetly.

Off to the side Perrie and Zayn smile as they watch the two. Perrie whips out her phone and takes a couple of candid pictures of Louis and Harry gaping at one another.

                “Let’s leave them, shall we?” Perrie suggests.

She grabs Zayn by the arm and pulls him away towards their bedroom.

                “You uh,” Louis starts once they’re alone, “you look beautiful.”

                “Thank you,” Harry says, “You look amazing as well. Very handsome.”

                “You’re so tall,” Louis remarks.

                “All legs,” Harry says with a smile.

                “No legs,” Louis says in reply, gesturing to his own.

                “Still a handsome devil, though,” Harry says with a smile.

                “Come on you,” Louis says “We’ve got a reservation. You can try to flatter your way into my pants at dinner.”

Harry giggles at that and holds out a hand to Louis, who takes it with a smile.  

*

When they get outside, Harry looks around to see which car might belong to Louis. The only one he doesn’t recognize is a sleek black audi R8.

                “Louis…” Harry starts.

Louis clicks his keyfob and the lights blink twice.

                “Shit,” Harry says “Your car is amazing.”

Louis smiles.

                “Thanks doll,” He says “It was my first big purchase after I got my job at Man U.”

                “Some purchase,” Harry says as they walk up to it. He runs a hand along it as he walks to the passenger’s side.

Louis walks around with harry and opens the door for him.

                “Princess,” He says.

Harry giggles and ducks into the car. He looks around as Louis walks to his side to get in. Harry likes cars just as much as anyone else, but he’s never actually been turned on by one until now. He’s even more turned on when he sees Louis in all his glory, sitting in the driver’s seat. Daddy indeed.

Harry hasn’t tried to tamp down his desire for something more exciting than standard vanilla sex.  He’s been sexually attracted to Louis’ pictures for months now, but seeing him in person truly was not something he was prepared for. Louis exudes and easy confidence and dominance that Harry’s never encountered before. Now he understands all those posts he’s secretly liked on tumblr that list the desirable qualities for a daddy dom.  He squirms a little bit in his seat.

                “Okay?” Louis asks, smiling at him sweetly.

                “Mhm,” Harry says, “Excited for our date.”

                “Me too, darling,” Louis says, extending an arm to squeeze Harry’s knee.

Harry giggles nervously. Louis shoots him one more smile before starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot.  

*

The restaurant Louis has chosen for them is a very lovely Italian place. Louis is greeted by name and they are taken back to a nice quiet table away from hustle and bustle.

                “This is lovely.” Harry says.

Louis smiles.

                “I’m not going to lie; I am trying to impress you.”

                “It’s working.” Harry says with a coy grin.

                “I’m glad,” Louis says, “I want to make sure you have a good time.”

                “I’d have had a good time even if we want to the park and ate pasties on a bench.”

Louis smiles.

                “Maybe we can do that on our second date.”

Harry grins sweetly at him.

                “You want to go on a second date?”

                “I’d like to go on many dates with you.”

                “Same” Harry says.

The two of them stare at each other fondly, breaking their eye contact when their waiter comes up to take their drink orders.  Louis orders them a bottle of wine and smiles in Harry’s direction.

                “You’ll love it I promise.”

                “I trust you,” Harry says with a grin.

*

Conversation flows easily at dinner. They talk about the food on the menu and Louis asks Harry lots of questions about school and his culinary degree. Harry talks about it happily, his cheeks pink  from the wine.  Harry also asks Louis all about his job at Old Trafford, letting Louis gush about his new promotion. He tells Harry about all the traveling he’ll get to do, all the great things he’ll get to do now that he’s in a better position with the team.

They’re at Rosso for hours; they talk like they’ve known each other forever. When they finally decide to leave, Harry is giddy and blushy and tipsy and he doesn’t want the night to end.

He tells Louis as much.

                “I’ve had such a lovely time.”

                “Me too, darling.”

Harry smiles shyly and reaches out to grab Louis’ hand.

                “Can we take a walk?”

                “Of course,” Louis says.

                “I hope we’ll be able to go out again soon,” Harry says.

                “Maybe next time we can do it at my place. My roommate works at night. We could watch a movie and cook dinner?”

                “That’d be lovely,” Harry says. “Do you cook?”

                “I’m shit at it,” Louis says. “But I’m good at watching and providing moral support.”

Harry giggles.

                “You just want me to cook for you!”

                “You are a chef in training.”

                “And I love to show off,” Harry says.

                “It’s settled then,” Louis says. “You’re going to cook for me! I’ll sit and keep you company.”

                “Can’t wait,” Harry says.

They’re quiet for a minute before Harry leans in and kisses Louis quickly on the corner of his mouth. Louis smirks and puts his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling him in for a proper kiss on the mouth. Harry responds almost immediately, deepening the kiss. He sighs into Louis’ mouth and Louis takes advantage of Harry’s parted lips.

Harry feels a spark as their tongues meet and he presses his body against Louis’. When they pull apart Harry stares at him.

                “Wow,” He says, breathless.

                “Yeah,” Louis replies.

The two stare dopily at each other for another minute.

                “Are you busy tomorrow,” Louis asks finally “I don’t know if I can wait a week to see you.”

                “I’m working in the morning. Saturday at the bakery is busy. I’m free after work though.”

                “Good..” Louis says.

He leans in and kisses Harry again softly, tugging Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulls away. Harry’s cock twitches at that and he stutters a gasp.

                “Shall we walk back to the car?” Louis asks finally.

                “Sure,” Harry says dazedly.

Louis keeps hand on Harry’s back as they walk back to the car. He opens Harry’s door again and kisses his hair softly before shutting the door. The drive home is filled with light conversation, both men too preoccupied by their kiss to talk about anything too heavy.       

*

Louis walks Harry to his door, hand feeling hot and heavy on Harry’s lower back. When they stop at Harry’s door they turn to one another.

                “I had an amazing time tonight, Lou.”

                “Me too, Haz.”

                “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

                “Can’t come soon enough,” Harry says with a sweet smile.

                “Sleep tight.”

                “I’m going to be too excited,” Harry says.

                “Try to sleep, darling. For me?”

                “Well if you insist.”

                “I do,” Louis says, tapping a finger on Harry’s nose.

Harry giggles and pushes Louis’ hand out of the way before leaning in to kiss him. The two make out lazily in front of Harry’s flat for a minute before they pull away.

                “See you um, tomorrow,” Harry says, biting his lip.

                “See you tomorrow, princess.”

Harry giggles again and unlocks his door, shooting Louis one more sweet look before going inside.

Louis grins like an idiot walking to his car, and sings along to the boppiest happiest music he has on his iPod. When he gets home Jesy doesn’t even ask if he had a good time. Instead she lets him float into his room happily and decides to grill him tomorrow.

*

Across town Harry is chattering away to Perrie and Zayn about the night. He gushes about how handsome Louis is, how easy the conversation was, and how hot kissing him was.

                “I feel like I’ve known him my whole life,” Harry sighs.

                “I’m glad you had a great time,” Zayn says.

                “Beyond great,” Harry says. “The best date I’ve ever been on. I can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”

                “Tomorrow already,” Perrie says. “Isn’t that a little soon?”

                “I don’t care,” Harry says. “He was so amazing. I want to see him all the time!”

Perrie and Zayn share a look of slight concern but smile at Harry.

                “I’m glad you had so much fun, H,” Zayn says.

Harry smiles up at him sleepily.

                “Tired, darling,” Perrie asks.

                “Louis calls me darling,” Harry says with a dopey smile on his face.

                “That’s a yes,” Zayn says.

The two of them lean down to kiss Harry’s forehead and walk out of his room. When he’s alone, Harry strips naked and climbs in bed. As he’s drifting off his phone dings with a text.

                **Sleep tight, princess. Can’t wait to see you.**

Harry giggles sleepily and replies with some kissyface emojis before putting his phone down. He drifts off to happy thoughts of Louis and their date.

*

Harry’s shift drags the next day. He hates sacrificing his weekends and the luxury of sleeping in but that’s just the life of a baker. It’s not like he minds anyway. He loves his job and the little old ladies he works with.

*

Louis sleeps in late the next day and walks into the kitchen in just his boxer briefs. Jesy is just shuffling out of her room in sleep shorts and a t-shirt, her hair piled on top of her head.

                “How’d it go,” she asks through a yawn.

                “Amazingly,” Louis says.

                “I’m glad,” Jesy says. “tell me all about it over a cuppa.”

*

Louis recounts the whole date as they sip tea. Jesy smiles and nods as Louis tells her every last detail.

                “Well he seems like a dream.”

                “He is,” Louis says. “We got to know each other really well while we were messaging. Meeting in person was just like picking up where we left off to be honest.”

                “Well that’s good,” Jesy says.

                “I’m seeing him tonight,” Louis says.

Jesy blinks in surprise.

                “Wow. Not wasting any time.”

                “Why bother? I like him, he likes me. I’m not going to agonize and pine for months when I could have him in my arms in as little as a few hours.”

Jesy sighs.

                “I wish I had balls like you do, Tomlinson.”

*

Harry texts Louis when he’s done with his shift.

                **Helloooo handsome! I’m all done with work for today! I can’t wait to see you later.**

Louis smiles when he reads it and responds quickly.

                **Hello, princess! Can’t wait to see you either. Shall we do a quiet night in?**

Harry waits until he’s finished driving home to read the message, which just about kills him. He giggles happily when he sees that Louis has used his favorite nickname.

                **Sounds amazing. Work was busy today :(**

Harry pouts at his phone even though Louis can’t see him. He leaves it in his room to shower and smiles at Louis’ response when he gets out.

                **Poor princess. We’ll sort you out. Take away and a movie should do it.**

**‘ _Can’t wait’_** Harry texts back.

*

A few hours later Harry is in his car on the way to Louis’ place. Louis is in a fancier part of the city closer to Old Trafford. The building he’s in is tall and made of red brick.

Harry walks up to the building and butterflies erupt as he pushes the bell for Louis’ flat.

Upstairs, Louis smiles when he hears the bell. He buzzes Harry in and does one last check, making sure his place is clean. Louis himself is in a simple pair of sweats and a burgundy wide neck t-shirt. He had made sure, of course, to tell Harry to come in comfortable clothes.

He hears a soft knock at his door as he’s laying out take away menus. He opens the door to see Harry standing in front of him, curls fluffy and lovely as always. Louis leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

                “Hi babe,” He says sweetly.

                “Hi,” Harry says with a grin. “I brought some stuff from the bakery.”

                “Lovely,” Louis says. “that’s so thoughtful.”

Harry smiles and hands him a bag full of pastries. Louis takes it with a smile and invites Harry in. He laughs when he sees what Harry has on.

Harry has shown up in hot pink pajama pants with purple crowns all over them, and a plain white tshirt.

                “Oh darling. Your pants look amazing.”

Harry curtsies and grins.

                “Thank you, thank you!”

Louis claps exaggeratedly a bit more before reaching out to put a hand on Harry’s waist.

                “I’ve got some takeaway menus on the table. What are you in the mood for?”

*

They decide on Thai food and Louis insists on paying. When the food comes they set up on the couch and pop in Captain America.

They start out a good distance from each other eating their own food.

Louis soon discovers however that Harry is a food stealer. Harry creeps closer and closer to Louis until he is pressed close with his fork in Louis’ Pad See Ew every other bite.

                “You little menace,” Louis grumbles.

Harry flutters his lashes adorably at him before sneaking another bite. Louis just laughs.

*

By the end of the movie Harry and Louis are cuddled close under a blanket. Harry, despite being taller, has his nose tucked into Louis’ jawline.

                “Mmm,” he hums. “You smell good.”

Louis smiles. He buries his nose in Harry’s hair and takes a deep breath.

                “You smell good too.”

Harry smiles.

                “I’m glad we decided to finally go on a date.”

                “Me too, love,” Louis says. 

Harry smiles at him.

                “I really like spending time with you.”

Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head.

                “Same, doll.”

Harry shifts so they’re at equal eye level. Harry closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Louis’.  Louis brings his hand to Harry’s neck, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Harry’s lips. 

The two make out on the couch for what seems like forever. Harry eventually finds himself straddling Louis’ lap, breathing heavy as he pulls away to stare at Louis.

                “Fucking wow.”

                “Yeah,” Louis says, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides.

                “So weird to finally be touching you after months of messaging you, “ Harry says, staring at Louis disbelievingly.

                “The best kind of weird,” Louis affirms.

Harry slumps forward, putting his arms around Louis’ neck, cuddling him close.

                “I don’t know if I’ll be able to move slow with you,” Harry whispers.

He’s not sure if he doesn’t want Louis to hear it, or if he does. It doesn’t matter what Harry wants though because Louis hears. Louis responds by kissing Harry’s hair and rubbing up and down his back.

                “I know I won’t be able to,” He whispers back.

*

They don’t talk about it too much for the rest of the night. They make out more, they cuddle, they talk about anything and everything that comes to mind.

The end of the night finds them spooned together in Louis’ bed, Louis not wanting Harry to drive home so late while he was so tired.

*

Harry wakes up with a smile and a groan the next morning. He stretches his arms and settles back in, putting an arm around Louis.

                “Mmm,” Louis hums, nuzzling into Harry.

                “G’morning handsome,” Harry says with a smile.

                “G’morning beautiful,” Louis says.

Harry giggles at that. He nuzzles Louis happily and settles in. The two of them sleep for an hour more before they’re woken up by Jesy opening Louis’ door proclaiming

                “WAKE UP FUCKER IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!”                

Harry squeaks in surprise and Jesy smirks at him.             

                “Oh my,” She says. “What have we here?”

                “Calm down Maleficent,” Louis grunts.

                “I’m Harry,” Harry says with a friendly smile. “You must be Jesy. It’s lovely to finally meet you.”

                “Lovely to meet you too,” Jesy says with a smile.

She eyes up his bare chest and licks her lips. Louis narrows his eyes.

                “Hey! Stop eyeing him up he’s not a piece of meat!”

                “I’ll eye him up if I want! He’s gorgeous.”

Jesy walks up and plops on Louis’ bed. She takes both hands and fluffs Harry’s curls wildly, causing him to giggle.

                “Been wanting to do that since Louis showed me your picture.”

Harry blushes and stammers.    

                “Alright get lost,” Louis says. “I haven’t even gotten a kiss yet.”

Harry smiles at him and leans in to kiss him softly.  Jesy lingers, watching them shamelessly before leaving them alone.  

                “Sleep well?” Louis asks with a sweet smile.

                “Yep,” Harry says. “I like cuddling something while I sleep. You were a good stand in for my stuffed kitty at home.”

                “You sleep with a stuffed kitty,” Louis asks.

                “Mhm! Marie from the Aristocats.”

Louis smiles.

                “Ahhh Aristocats. Classic.”

Harry nods and smiles.

                “My dream is to have a perfect while princess kitten called Marie.”

                “Dream big, Harold.” Louis says with a grin.

Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis in response and is promptly tackled by Louis. He laughs wildly and wiggles in the sheets as Louis tickles him.

*

Harry and Jesy bond while they cook breakfast. Louis watches and smiles fondly. He loves that his best friend and the guy he’s interested in are getting along. 

*

After a nice long breakfast with Louis and Jesy, Harry goes home. As much as he wants to stay all day he has some work to do, plus he wants to have some alone time to take some photos. 

When he gets home Perrie and Zayn bombard him with questions. Harry answers them all, cheeks pink as he talks about what a great time he had. When Perrie and Zayn are satisfied they both give him a kiss on the cheek and leave him alone in the flat for a bit to go out shopping.

When Harry’s alone he gets his room ready to shoot. He puts on his sexy music, sets up his tripod, fiddles with the timers and lighting, and then goes to his dresser to pick out a pair of panties.

Harry doesn’t shoot in panties often, but when he does he gets tons of notes on his posts. He tries to kid himself into thinking it’s not for Louis, but he knows it is. If Louis has seen all his photos then he knows Harry is into panties and a boyfriend he can call daddy. Maybe it makes him sound crazy but he wants to make sure Louis will accept the parts of himself he keeps mostly hidden.

He rifles through his drawers and pulls out pajama set he bought. The top is a baby pink spaghetti strap tank top with two hearts and a smile smack in the middle. The bottoms are soft cotton booty shorts with ruffles around the bottom hem and a draw string at the waist band. He always feels ridiculously cute in this set so he figures it’ll be great for pictures.

He puts on boppy pop music, wanting to feel cute and bubbly. He takes tons of photos of himself wiggling his bum, smiling like an idiot, and singing into his hairbrush. His favorite one is of him on his knees on his bed, he’s air guitaring to his favorite Britney Spears song facing away from the camera. His bum barely contained by his frilly baby pink shorts, the curve of his back exposed.  

He posts it and bites his lip with a smile as he types the caption:

                ‘ ** _Baby blue eyes I dream of you’_**

He hits post and tries his best not to obsessively wait for Louis to respond to it.

*

Louis’ response doesn’t come until the next day. It’s Monday and Harry is between classes when he gets a text from Louis. He’d been grumpy all morning because he hadn’t heard anything from him yet.

                **Pretty panties, princess.;)**

Harry perks up at that.

                **_You think so?_**

**Oh yeah**

**_Wanna know a secret?_ **

**Of course**

**_They were for you :X_**

 

Louis drops his phone on his desk and scrubs a hand over his face.

                “Shit,” he says.

His cock twitches as his phone vibrates on his desk.

                **_I’m sorry is that too much? I’ve never really talked about this with someone who isn’t Perrie or Zayn. Sorry if it’s weird._**

Louis scoffs. He may have never had a relationship like the one currently developing with Harry, but he’s not scared off by a little daddy kink and panties.

                **Not weird, love. Just trying not to get a raging hard on at work.**

*****

In his chair in the lounge, Harry giggles wildly. Perrie rolls her eyes.

                “You’ve only hung out with him twice for crying out loud.”

                “Yes but I’ve been talking to him for months,” Harry says.

                “True.”

Harry goes back to his phone, trying to come up with something to say.

                **_Well you can’t get a hard on when I’m not there to do anything about it :(_**

He nods happily as he sends it. He’s not here to beat around the bush. He wants Louis in his bed. He thinks he wants to call Louis daddy.  No point in prolonging the inevitable.

 

His phone buzzes with a response.

               

                **You’re so bloody naughty. When are you free next? I need my hands on you.**

 

Harry pumps his fist when he reads Louis’ message.

 

                “Yesss!”

 

                “What,” Perrie asks.

 

                “Louis and I are going to have seeex!”

 

Perrie snorts, not surprised in the least bit.

 

*

The two of them end up making plans for Friday.  The week drags for the both of them but they flirt mercilessly via text message as often as possible. Harry is coy and loves to tease, while Louis has no problem texting Harry dirty pictures of his hand cupping his semi-hard cock in his suit pants. 

 

When Friday finally arrives, the two have a very heated dinner at a Thai restaurant near Louis’ place, and then walk back hand in hand quietly.

 

 As soon as the door is shut behind them, Louis grabs Harry’s hips and pulls him in.

               

                “You’re a bloody tease, Styles.”

 

                “Not sorry,” Harry gasps. He puts his hands on either side of Louis’ face and kisses him hard.

 

Louis walks backwards through the flat to his bedroom as harry follows. The two make out the whole way, bumping into furniture as they go. When they get into Louis’ bedroom he turns them around and pushes Harry on the bed. He smirks as he straddles him.

               

                “You’ve been a naughty boy,” He murmurs.

 

                “You love it,” Harry gasps, thrusting his hips up.

 

Louis moans as their cocks brush through their trousers. Harry’s fingers dig into Louis’ waist as he leans up to kiss Louis again.

 

When the two pull apart Harry gasps out Louis’ name.  Louis pulls away and stares down at him before reaching down and tugging at Harry’s shirt.

               

                “Get naked,” He says, eyes hooded as he stares down at Harry.

               

                “Fuck yes,” Harry groans.

 

The two tear at their clothes and are naked within a minute.

               

                “God you’re beautiful,” Louis mumbles.

 

Harry blushes softly.

 

                “You’re properly gorgeous, Lou.”

 

Louis bats his lashes playfully before pouncing on Harry.

 

                “Gonna suck your big dick,” He moans into Harry’s mouth as he ruts against him.

               

                “Do it,” Harry groans, squeezing Louis’ ass.

 

Louis kisses his way down Harry’s body, stopping to suck on his nipples and leave a dark purple mark on one hip.

 

Harry stares down at him, lower lip tugged into his mouth. He throws his head back as Louis grabs his cock and licks the head. 

               

                “Taste so good,” Louis hums before going back down, sucking more of Harry in.

 

He makes sure to work his hand over Harry’s shaft as well, jerking what he can’t fit in his mouth as Harry writhes underneath him.

               

                “Lou. Lou please more!”

 

Louis smirks and sucks more down, taking as much as he can before his gag reflex kicks in. Harry gasps as Louis works his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock. He pulls off completely, jerking Harry a few times before going back down and bobbing on his cock, taking as much as he can with each pass.

 

Harry has an arm thrown over his eyes, trying his best not to thrust his hips up too much.

 

                “I’m gonna,” Harry gasps. “Lou I’m gonna come.”

               

                “Do it, baby,” Louis mumbles, kissing the head of Harry’s cock.

 

Harry opens his eyes and watches as Louis sucks the head back into his mouth, gasping and coming as he sucks hard.

 

                “Fuck,” Harry groans, chest heaving and sweaty.

 

Louis smiles, moving up to kiss Harry, who moans when he tastes himself on Louis’ tongue.

               

                “Wanna make you come,” Harry whispers into his lips.

               

                “Yeah? Wanna jerk me off?”

               

                “Wanna taste you.”

 

                “Fuck, Harry. I’m gonna come before you even get your mouth near my dick if you keep talking like that.”

 

                “Noo,” Harry whines. “Get your cock over here I wanna suck it.”

 

Louis nods and waits for Harry to lie back before he moves so his cock is right at Harry’s lips. He holds on to his headboard to brace himself as Harry opens his mouth and sucks Louis down.

 

                “Fuck,” Louis grunts.

 

Harry spares no time getting right to it, getting Louis’ cock all messy as he sucks him off. It doesn’t take long for Louis to come, thrusting into Harry’s mouth per his request. After Louis comes he slumps, head bumping the headboard.

               

                “Fuck,” he sighs. “You’re amazing.”

 

Harry giggles happily, giddy from his and Louis’ orgasms.

               

                “Cuddle me,” he says with a pout.

 

Louis obliges, curling into Harry’s body. He presses a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

               

                “I think we should be exclusive,” Louis says quietly.

 

                “I’d like that,” Harry says.

 

Louis lifts his head and the two kiss sweetly and then fall asleep cuddled into one another. 

 

*

 

The next few weeks pass in a blur for the two of them. Harry is busy at school and Louis is busy with work and his new position. On nights when they go to dinner, blow jobs or hand jobs inevitably follow.  The two get more and more comfortable around one another and Harry feels like he’s almost ready to approach Louis about the ‘daddy thing’ as he calls it in his head.

 

Harry figures he’ll talk to Louis about being able to call him his boyfriend before being able to call him his daddy. Might as well do things in order. 

 

*

 

Harry broaches the subject the next night. They’ve decided to eat in, which means Harry cooks as Louis sits on the counter and watches, chattering away happily.

 

                “Hey Lou,” Harry starts.

               

                “What’s up, baby,” Louis asks, smiling at Harry sweetly.

               

                “We’ve been dating for a while now.”

               

                “Just about a month,” Louis says happily.

 

Harry smiles at that.

 

                “I was thinking. Um. Maybe it’s time to uh…” he blushes hard, looking away from Louis.

 

Louis watches Harry and waits patiently for him to get his words out.

               

                “I um, I’m just wondering if you’d be my boyfriend properly?”

 

Louis bites his lip, smiling wildly.

               

                “Of course, baby.”

 

He pulls Harry in by his waist and kisses him on the mouth.  Harry smiles into his mouth, laughing happily as they pull apart. Louis nuzzles his curls and pinches his bum.

 

                “Let me go! Unhand me! I have to check our food or it’ll burn!”

 

Louis sighs and pouts.

 

                “If you must.”

 

                “I must,” Harry says.

 

Louis compromises by hugging Harry tight as Harry puts together fajitas for the two of them. He kisses his neck and lavishes him with compliments. Telling him how lovely he is and what a good cook he is. By the time the food is on the table Harry is properly blushing.

 

                “You always make me feel so good,” Harry says softly. Now is as good a time as any he supposes.

 

                “Just want you to be happy, princess.” Louis says as he cuts up his fajita.

 

Harry bites his lips.

 

                “I’m always happy with you, Lou,” he says.

 

There’s an awkward pause as Harry tries to figure out what to say next. Louis watches him, cataloging his movements. He watches Harry open and shut his mouth a few times, clearly wanting to say something.

 

                “What’s on your mind, H?”

 

                “There’s no easy way to bring it up but now that we’re actually a defined thing I feel like we need to talk about it.”

 

                “Talk about what,” Louis asks.

 

                “I just wanna call you daddy sometimes.” Harry blurts out.

 

He shuts his mouth and turns red after he says it. Louis shifts in his seat, his cock twitching in his sweatpants.

 

                “Oh,” he says. “Okay.”

 

Harry thumps his head down on the table.

 

                “I’m sorry I’ve made it all awkward now.”

 

                “Not really,” Louis says. “The post that made me want to talk to you was the one with the caption about you wanting a boy to call daddy. I knew you were into it.”

 

Harry gapes at him, mouth opening and closing a few times.

 

                “Oh.” He settles on. “Forgot about that.”

 

Louis smirks.

 

                “Yeah. Oh.”

 

Harry’s face burns a little.

 

                “Don’t be embarrassed Harry,” Louis says. “If that’s what you’re into it’s what you’re into. I know more than enough about you. I know you’re not pinning daddy issues on me or whatever.”

               

                “It’s just nice to feel taken care of sometimes.” Harry says.

               

                “It is. And it’s nice to take care of someone,” Louis counters.

 

Harry bites his lip and nods.

               

                “Yeah.”

 

                “Don’t be embarrassed about this, H. Just let it happen naturally. If it makes you feel better we can do some research to make sure we go about it the right way.”

               

                “I’d like that,” Harry says.

 

*

Dinner after that is nice. Harry is noticeably lighter and the two chat pleasantly. After they clean up, the two of them settle in Louis’ bed with his laptop and Harry walks Louis through all the different sites he found in his own research. They talk through the night about what parts of it they are into, and what parts they’d rather leave behind.  It’s a good talk. One that Harry is glad they got into. It makes him feel good to know that Louis cares enough about him and his wellbeing to spend a whole night discussing the finer points of daddy kink rather than just humping mindlessly.

 

                “Thank you,” Harry sighs softly as he cuddles into Louis’ chest.

               

                “It’s nothing,” Louis says. “You’re important to me, Hazza. If this is something you want to do then I want to make sure we do it correctly.”

 

Harry presses a soft kiss to the skin of Louis’ chest.

               

                “Daddy,” he whispers. It’s so soft that Louis can barely hear it, but the warmth that pools in his chest makes him happy he did. Something about it just feels right.

 

                “Baby,” he whispers back.

 

*

 

Harry feels like their relationship after that is on a different level. Neither Harry nor Louis are the type of men to approach a relationship half-assed. On top of that, the daddy thing isn’t something you do with a casual hookup. 

 

Over the next few weeks the two boys get to know each other even better than they did before. Louis does more research into caregiver/little relationships, Harry gets more comfortable calling Louis daddy, and the two get more comfortable physically.

 

They go on dates, spend time at each other’s places, get to know each other’s friends, and become closer every day.  Harry and Louis are both so happy they could burst.

 

*

 

 They’ve been dating for two months officially now and they still haven’t had proper sex yet. They jerk each other off all the time and trade blowjobs and rim jobs, but neither of them ever has the energy or time for the full on experience.

 

Finally, one Friday when they both are free the next day they plan a date. Louis makes a reservation at a fancy Indian restaurant Harry mentioned wanting to try, Harry wears his favorite frilly panties under his trousers (baby pink lace cheekies), and the two of them make sure they are stocked up on lube and condoms.

 

Louis picks Harry up in his Audi and Harry kisses him sweet on the mouth when he hops in.

 

                “Hello, Lou.”

 

                “Hello, Princess.” 

 

                “How was your day?”

 

                “Fine. How is Old Trafford?”

 

                “Busy as usual.”

 

Harry hums softly and nods.

 

The two make small talk in the car and throughout dinner, which they enjoy immensely.  

 

*

 

                “Mmm that was delicious,” Harry says happily as he rubs his full belly.

 

                “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Louis says with a grin.

 

                “Are you going to take me home now,” Harry asks, fluttering his lashes.

 

                “Certainly no beating around the bush with you, huh?”

 

                “We literally planned a day to have sex. Like an old married couple. Why would I beat around the bush? I want sex, Tomlinson.”

 

Louis smirks and flags over their server, handing him his credit card without asking for the bill. Louis winks at Harry and holds his hand across the table.

 

The drive home is heated. Louis keeps a hand high on Harry’s thigh, squeezing and sneaking up between his legs occasionally.  When they finally get to Louis’ place, they beeline straight for Louis’ room. Once inside, Louis grabs Harry’s waist and kisses him hard on the mouth.

 

                “Been wanting to do that all night,” he says softly as he traces a finger along Harry’s full bottom lip.

 

Harry responds by sucking the finger into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down a few times. Louis’ dick twitches in his trousers and he pinches Harry’s fleshy hip hard. Harry gasps softly.

               

                “Daddy,” he exclaims, pulling off of Louis’ finger.

 

                “Don’t be naughty, my dear. Daddy doesn’t like when you tease.”

 

Harry pouts and blinks slowly.

               

                “Don’t give me the eyes,” Louis mumbles. “I can’t handle the eyes.” 

 

Harry blinks at him a few more time, pouting outrageously. 

 

                “No,” Louis says. “No teasing.  Get on that bed and strip.”

 

                “Yes, daddy,” Harry says happily.

 

Louis stands and watches Harry, who puts on a bit of a show. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, throwing it off to the side when it’s off.  Louis licks his lips as he takes in Harry’s bare torso.  Harry bites his lip and grins when his hands move to his trousers. He unbuttons and unzips them just as slowly as he did his shirt, and then turns around to show off his bum as he slides them down. 

 

Louis breath hitches when he sees Harry’s panties.

               

                “Fuck,” he groans. “I can’t believe you’ve had those on all night.”

               

                “Just for you, daddy,” Harry says, wigging his bum teasingly.

 

Louis groans at scrubs a hand over his face. He pulls his shirt off quickly, and then gives his cock a squeeze before shucking off his trousers and pants in one go.

 

By the time Louis is naked, Harry’s trousers are off as well and he’s on all four s on the bed. He looks behind him at Louis and smirks.

 

                “Figured you’d wanna stare at my cute ass before destroying it.”

 

                “You figured correctly,” Louis says, taking the whole picture in. “Stay like that.”

 

Harry does, dropping his head between his arms. Louis fishes around for his phone in the mess that is his clothing and opens the camera app up.

               

                “Pose pretty for the camera, princess.”

 

Harry arches his back a little bit and spreads his legs, showing off ever so slightly, head still bowed.

 

Louis snaps a few pictures and then tosses his phone on his desk. As soon as he gets to his bed he takes Harry’s bum in both hands.

               

                “So gorgeous,” He mumbles to himself.

 

Harry does his best to keep as still as possible. After all, daddy asked him to. Harry finds that he feels simply euphoric when Louis slips into his dominant role as daddy and asks Harry to do things. Harry feels heat pool in his belly, pink in his cheeks, and a thrumming in his veins he can’t describe.   

 

Harry gasps lightly when he feels Louis pull his panties down and leaves them to rest just below his ass. Louis presses a soft kiss to his bum and then pulls his cheeks apart and licks lightly with the tip of his tongue. Harry gasps at that, but sighs and settles.

 

                “Good boy,” Louis murmurs into his skin.  

 

Harry feels warm and content at that, letting out a breath as Louis gets back to work. He licks and sucks at Harry’s hole, his chin hitting the lace of Harry’s panties. 

 

Soon Harry is whining and moaning, begging for more.

 

                “Daddy please!”

 

                “Please what, princess?”

 

                “Please daddy fuck me please I need it.”

 

                “I’ll bet you do,” Louis says to himself. 

 

He pulls away and stares down at harry, who is still on all fours trying to hold himself up. Louis moves forward and drapes his body over Harry’s and reaches for the lube he keeps in his nightstand. He feels Harry take in a shaky breath and he leans down to kiss the back of his neck as he pulls away. 

 

Without saying anything he slicks up his fingers and presses on into Harry, opening him slowly. Pretty soon Harry is gasping and begging for Louis’ cock. Louis obliges, pushing in slowly. Harry moans and does his best to stay still as Louis enters him. Louis gives Harry a few seconds to adjust, waiting for his sign that it’s okay to move. When Harry pushes back Louis nods to himself and pulls out a little before thrusting back in. He establishes a rhythm quickly, thrusting in and out as Harry moves back to meet every one as he moans Louis’ name.   

 

                “Daddy,” Harry moans. “Feels so good.”

               

                “So fucking good,” Louis moans.

 

He stops his thrusting as Harry’s breathing gets heavier, causing the boy to groan.

               

                “Flip over, pretty. I wanna see your face.”

 

Harry nods frantically and flips over, spreading his legs obscenely as soon as he’s on his back. Louis pushes back in and starts to thrust hard and fast, leaning back to kiss Harry’s lips heatedly. Harry’s cock rubs between their bodies as Louis fucks him.

 

                “Oh fuck,” Harry gasps, reaching out to grab Louis’ hips. “I’m gonna come!”

               

                “Come, baby,” Louis moans, leaning down to kiss Harry as his pace quickens.

 

Harry comes a few thrusts later, moaning Louis’ name loudly. Louis fucks him through his orgasm and continues to fuck him until he comes a minute later.  When he finishes, he flops down on top of Harry.

 

                “Why did we wait so long to do that?”

 

                “Beats me,” Harry answers, trailing a finger down Louis’ spine.

 

Louis pushes himself up with his hands and balances himself on his forearms.

 

                “My pretty princess,” He murmurs softly.

 

                “My daddy,” Harry says back, his eyes bright and happy. 

 

The two kiss sweetly and then cuddle in, sleeping entwined in one another soundly for the night.

 

*

 

                “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for six months already,” Harry says to Perrie as she trims his hair.

                “Seems like only yesterday we were sending you off on your first date with him,” she says with a soft grin.

               

Harry smiles happily, cheeks pink.

 

                “Has he clued you in to what he has planned,” Perrie asks as she finishes up.

 

                “Nope! Total surprise. Although I told him that if he takes me to Rosso’s it’s total a cop out. We go there too much for it to be special”

 

                “Good boy. Lay down the law.”

 

Harry titters at that.  

 

                “Did he tell you what to wear,” Perrie asks.

               

                “He told me to dress comfortably.” 

 

                “Are you going to actually listen to that?”

 

                “I’m most comfortable naked. I’m going to dress in whatever gets me naked fastest.”

 

                “That’s my boy,” Perrie says proudly.

 

*

 

In his room, Harry goes through his closet to figure out what he wants to wear. He rifles through all his shirts but his hand stops on the sheer button down he wore on their first date. He smiles fondly as he pulls it out.  He decides to pair it with his tightest pair of black jeans. Once he has his clothes laid out, he goes to his dresser to pick out a pair of panties.

 

He settles on a pair of sheer pink panties with a heart cutout on the bum. After showering thoroughly he gets dressed, stopping for a minute to admire his ass in the panties he chose, before pulling on the rest of his outfit. 

 

Perrie and Zayn both clap when he comes out, whooping in approval.

 

                “You look positively edible, love,” Perrie says with a smile.

               

                “He’s gonna love it,” Zayn says.

 

Harry curtsies and bows his head. 

 

                “Off with you,” Perrie says. “Go enjoy your anniversary!”

 

*

 

Harry drives himself to Louis’ and knocks softly on the door when he gets to Louis’ floor. He hears Louis calling for him to come in, and then hears the clang of pots and pans. His brows furrow in confusion as he lets himself in.

 

                “Helloo?”

 

                “Hi baby,” Louis says breathlessly as he comes out of the kitchen. His eyes boggle as he takes Harry in. “Goddamn you look fucking amazing.”

 

                “Eh you know. Six month anniversary. Figured I may as well treat you to my hot bod,” Harry says as he playfully runs his hands down his torso.

 

                “Lucky me,” Louis says as he leans in to kiss Harry.

 

                “Mmmm daddy,” Harry hums into Louis’ lips. “Something smells yummy.”

 

Louis smiles.

               

                “Daddy’s taking care of you tonight, princess,” Louis says, pinching the soft skin of Harry’ hip before turning around to go back into the kitchen.  

 

                “Taking care of me,” Harry asks, craning his neck as he follows Louis into the kitchen.

 

When he walks in his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

 

                “You’re cooking.”

 

                “I am.”

 

                “The last time you tried to make spaghetti it caught on fire.”

 

                “It was an isolated incident.”

 

                “You set spaghetti ablaze,” Harry says simply.

 

                “You’re a very ungrateful princess,” Louis says as he turns the chicken.

 

Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He presses soft kisses to Louis’ neck.

 

                “I’m sorry daddy,” He hums into Louis’ skin. “This is a very lovely surprise.”

 

                “All for you my dove,” Louis says with a smile. “Now go sit down! It’s almost ready!”

 

Harry sits in the table not far from where Louis is cooking. He smiles as he watches Louis check his iPad and then look at the pots on the stove, checking to make sure it’s all correct. Louis nods happily and stirs a pot a little more before going back to the chicken to check on it.  Harry rests his chin on his hand and sighs, loving how competent Louis looks. 

 

Over the past months the two of them have become more confident in their roles as caregiver and little. Harry doesn’t always snap into little space as soon as he’s with Louis, and they don’t play all the time, but right now watching Louis fret over pots and pans so he can feed him an anniversary dinner is really making him giddy.  

 

Harry can’t help but want to be taken care of every so often.  

 

*

 

Harry claps excitedly as Louis puts all the plates on the table. Louis kisses his cheek before sitting down.

               

                “Happy six months,” Louis says. “I know six months isn’t a big deal but why not celebrate it anyway!”

               

                “I mean…some people don’t even make it that long,” Harry says as he cuts into his chicken.

 

Louis bites his lip anxiously, waiting for Harry to taste the food. Harry takes a bite and his eyes slide shut.

               

                “Mmm daddy,” he hums. “This is delicious.”

 

Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

               

                “Oh thank god,” He says. “I was so worried.” 

 

Harry smiles.

               

                “I wasn’t.”

 

Louis smiles at him and takes a bite of his own.

 

                “It is! Wow it is good!”

 

                “I don’t know why you’re surprised. Just because you set spaghetti on fire doesn’t mean you can’t learn to cook properly.”

 

Louis snorts at that.

 

                “You’re a regular Gusteau,” Louis says.

 

                “Anyone can cook,” Harry exclaims in a deep voice, putting on a French accent. “And you’re my cute little mouse friend.”

 

Louis scrunches up his face in a cute smile and Harry laughs delightedly. 

 

*

 

                “Wanna ride you,” Harry moans into Louis’ mouth.

 

                “Do it, baby,” Louis groans, running his hands up and down Harry’s body as they walk into his bedroom. 

 

Harry turns them and walks Louis backwards to his bed. He pushes him down and smirks.

 

                “What,” Louis asks.

 

                “I need to give you your gift,” Harry says with a smirk.

 

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and puts on his sexy playlist. The Black Keys plays softly through the small speaker. Harry sets it down on Louis’ desk before turning to smirk at him.

 

                “Are you seriously gonna striptease for me,” Louis asks.

 

                “Are you seriously gonna complain about me stripteasing for you,” Harry asks, cocking a brow as he starts to sway his hips back and forth.

 

                “No,” Louis says simply, his eyes sliding down to Harry’s hips.

 

                “Thought not,” Harry says as his hands go to the buttons on his shirt.

 

Harry unbuttons his shirt slowly, revealing more and more pale pretty skin with each second that passes. When his shirt is unbuttoned and off he tosses it carelessly at Louis, who catches it and catcalls at him. Harry’s hand goes to the button on his jeans next. He makes a show of thinking about unbuttoning his jeans before shaking his head no, causing Louis to groan and flop back on the bed.

 

                “Aww daddy,” Harry says with a pout. “What’s wrong?”

 

                “You know what the problem is you brat,” Louis says, sitting up and fixing Harry with a look.

 

Harry puts his hands on his hips, gyrating them slow and sexy as he turns around, and showing off his bum to Louis.  Finally his hands go to the button in his jeans, opening it and pulling the zipper down slowly.

 

Harry makes sure to arch his back and push his bum out as he pulls his jeans down over his ass. He bends over and smirks when he hears Louis pull in a breath.

 

                “Fuck,” Louis groans. “Your ass was made for those.”

 

Harry looks back over his shoulder and wiggles his butt for Louis’ pleasure.

 

                “My ass was made for more than just cute panties,” Harry says.

 

He turns around and struts over to Louis, straddling him easily. He grinds down onto Louis’ hard cock, leaning in to kiss him. 

 

                “Fuck,” Louis groans, throwing his head back. “You feel so fucking good, baby.”

 

                “Can’t wait to have your cock inside me,” Harry moans.

 

                “What are you waiting for? Take off your pretty panties and let Daddy take care of you.”

 

Louis brushes the backs of two of his fingers up and down the visible outline of Harry’s hard cock through his panties before tucking said fingers into the waistband of his panties, pulling them down. Harry’s cock springs free, slapping against his stomach.  Harry shifts so Louis can pull his panties all the way off.

               

                “These are lovely,” Louis says as he tosses them delicately off the side of the bed. “I can’t wait to see your cute bum scurrying around in them tomorrow morning,” he lands a smack on Harry’s bare ass, causing the younger boy to squeak and giggle.

 

                “Daddy,” He exclaims.

 

Louis rubs a hand soothingly over the spot he’d just slapped, kissing away Harry’s pink pout.

 

                “Fingers please,” Harry says, batting his lashes at Louis.

 

Louis obliges, leaning back to grab lube off of the night table next to his bed. Louis makes quick work of fingering his boy open and Harry does his best to hold himself up on his knees over Louis’ lap.  When Harry is open, Louis lies back and let s Harry lower himself onto his cock. Harry does so slowly and carefully, grinding his hips in a circle once he’s fully seated.

 

                “Baby,” Louis moans, digging his fingers into Harry’s soft hips.

 

                “Oh,” Harry moans “Daddy.”

 

Harry’s slinky sexy blues mix is still playing in the background, which Harry uses to set his pace. He grinds his hips slow and deliberate, changing the angle of his hips every so often, throwing his head back and bouncing blissfully when he finds a good angle.

 

Louis gasps and curses as Harry rides him, running his hands reverently all over Harry’s body.

               

                “So beautiful,” he groans. “My beautiful boy.”

 

                “All yours,” Harry grunts.

 

When Harry feels close, he brings one hand to jerk his cock, using fast frantic strokes.

 

                “Daddy,” He moans. “M’gonna come.”

               

                “Do it baby. Come for daddy.”

 

Harry throws his head back and comes with a shout onto Louis’ chest. Louis doesn’t last much longer, coming only a minute after Harry does. 

 

Harry slumps over as he comes down, flopping all over Louis only when the older man pulls out so he can pull off the condom and tie it off. 

 

                “Happy anniversary,” he says sleepily.

 

Louis laughs at that.

               

                “I should say so,” he kisses the top of Harry’s head and then pushes him off so He can grab a wash cloth. 

 

Harry pouts as he walks away but Louis returns quickly and cleans off Harry and himself.

               

                “Can’t have your pretty sensitive skin all red and rashy,” Louis says.

 

Harry smiles thankfully at him.

               

                “My daddy takes such good care of me.”

 

                “I try my best, honeybee.”

 

Harry giggles sleepily at that.

 

                “I like when you call me cute nicknames like that. Makes me feel little.”

 

Louis leans in and kisses his nose and flops down next to him.

 

                “You deserve every cute nickname.”

 

Harry smiles at him, looking into his eyes. He bites his lip and averts his gaze for a second before looking at Louis one more time.

 

                “I love you, Lou,” he says softly.

 

Louis stomach swoops and his cheeks heat up. Neither he nor Harry has said that before.

 

                “I love you too, Harry,” he says softly, leaning into kiss him sweetly.

 

Harry returns it eagerly.  When they pull away they smile dopily at each other. Harry laughs giddily.

 

                “I love you,” he says one more time. “God it feels so good to say it out loud.”

 

                “I love you too, honeybee,” Louis says with a fond grin.

 

Harry rubs his nose against Louis in a sickeningly sweet gesture before cuddling into him, making himself small so he can fit under Louis’ chin.

               

                “G’night, daddy,” he says softly.

               

                “G’night baby,” Louis says.

 

*

The next day when they wake up, Harry slides on his cute panties from the night before. The two dance together in the kitchen as they cook, and Louis dubs Harry his Lolita baby even after Harry says it makes no sense because “Lolita isn’t even a love story.” Louis just laughs and kisses Harry softly before saying

 

                “But it’s cute. It’s a cute name. And you’re a cute boy. It’s perfect.”

 

                “You’re perfect,” Harry says, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

 

Louis pulls Harry in for a kiss with a smile. As the two make out in the kitchen, silly pop music playing in the background, all Louis can think of is how glad he is he messaged Harry all those months ago.

 

 


End file.
